


PJO Meet Facebook

by KakesuWolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakesuWolf/pseuds/KakesuWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson and the Olympians find Facebook and post stuff  all canon pairings including Solangelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> no notes

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

Percy Jackson UPDATED his states

Hey Annabeth!

Annabeth Chase: Hey Percy

Leo Valdes: Hey don't forget meeeeee!

Nico di Angelo: shut up Leo Nyssa needs you at the forge!

Leo Valdes: 1. How do you know that 2. Why

Nico di Angelo: I'm working at the forge because I'm bored, and because the fires went out and they can't get them back on

Leo Valdes: wait your bored so you're at the forge!

Nico di Angelo: Yep

Leo Valdes: Why?

Nico di Angelo: Ummm because I can?

Jason Grace: he's hiding from Will

Percy Jackson: Ohh *waggles eyebrows*

Nico di Angelo: shut up Jackson!

Will Solace: Nico come to the infirmary right now!

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Jason Grace: he's in his cabin

Nico di Angelo: NOOOOOO!

Will Solace: I got him thanks

Nico di Angelo: Cowards!

Everyone: R.I.P Nico

Nico di Angelo: :/

What do you think? And please don't tell me to be more original with the Facebook thing. Thanks

Angel's Out

[previosly on fanfiction.net, also on Wattpd]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is gonna be gone til next Tuesday but I saved the chapters so here they are!

Nico di Angelo had updated their stats  
I hate you all  
-  
Percy Jackson: aw what happened Nikki?  
Nico di Angelo: Jackson!  
Percy Jackson: What? You let Chuck call you that!  
Nico di Angelo: He’s my GODSON!  
Leo Valdez: aw so we can’t call you that?  
Nico di Angelo: NO!!!!!!  
Will Solace: Why are you all bothering my patient?  
Percy Jackson: But he’s more than that by now right?  
Nico di Angelo: shut up Jackson!  
Leo Valdez: his is totally right! Just get together already!  
Nico di Angelo: …   
Nico di Angelo: Did you just…  
Will Solace: ‘totally’ really?  
Leo Valdez: Really that’s what you focus on?  
Nico di Angelo: Yep  
Will Solace: Yep  
Percy Jackson: you forgot about me…   
~

There you go chapter two sorry I know I likely sucks but I was asked for more so here it is  
Angel’s Out


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ere ya are

Anabeth Chase updated their status:  
Hey I just realized how did Bianca post on Facebook?  
\--  
Nico di Angelo: Dad decided to give the underworld Wi-Fi  
Zoë Nightshade: I hast enjoyed thine- how do you say?- why fiy?  
Rachel Dare: umm it’s Wi-Fi and why are you talking like that?  
Phoebe: Typing  
Rachel Dare: whatever! Who are you two and who’s this Bianca?  
Bianca di Angelo: look at my name  
Rachel Dare: … are you related to Nico?  
Bianca di Angelo: I’M HIS SISTER!!!  
Rachel Dare: oh right he doesn’t talk much about you so I forgot  
Bianca di Angelo: why?  
Nico di Angelo: …because your dead…  
Bianca di angelo: oh right that… well anyways now we can talk whenever we want!  
Will Solace: … why was I invited here?  
Lee Fletcher: hey Will!  
Will Solace: Lee? What’s going on here?  
Annabeth Chase: Hades decided to give the underworld Wi-Fi  
Percy Jackson: Why is no one talking about me?  
Nico di Angelo: when did you get here?  
Percy Jackson: no one likes me!  
Annabeth Chase: not this again  
_  
What do you think? I did it in town when we were rushing around…  
Hope you liked it!  
Angel’s Out


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four! (Again with this...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La de da

Will Solace updated his status  
Why is Percy walking around camp whimpering about no one liking him?  
-  
Clariess la Rue: Prissy’s finally gone insane!  
Annabeth Chase: No he’s just fealling a little unloved...  
Nico di Angelo: Why?  
Annabeth Chase: well Jason has all those shrines, I’ve been busy with...something, and you said he wasn’t your type...  
Nico di Angelo: stop bringing that up!!!  
~~  
Bones updated their status  
Woem  
-  
Annabeth Chase: who are you?  
Nico di Angelo: Bones when did you learn how to use my computer?  
Annabeth Chase: why would they use your computer?  
Nico di Angelo: ...he’s my cat...  
Annabeth Chase: WHAT!!!  
Nico di Angelo: relax Annie he’s in the underworld  
Annabeth Chase: he’d better!  
Bones: Woem?  
Annabeth Chase: what does that MEAN?  
Nico di Angelo: ...it’s meow backwards...  
Annabeth Chase: oh...  
~  
Sorry for the crappy chapter and the long wait...I did most of this when I was at the hospital... Oh right! Bones will be explained in the next chapter!  
Angel’s Out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay the 'Twin Faze' can begin!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angi is all mine!

Angi Angel updated her status  
Olympus finally got WI-FI!!!!!  
-  
Annabeth Chase: who are you?  
Angi Angel: guess O daughter of wisdom!  
Will Solace: Angi!!! Is that you?  
Angel Solace: you have another twin?  
Will Solace: of course not!!!   
Nico di Angelo: you... have... a twin?  
Will Solace: .........  
Angel Solace: we weren’t allowed to tell anyone...  
Nico di Angelo: ...  
Will Solace: I'm sorry...  
Nico di Angelo: but I'm your boyfriend...  
~~  
Bones updated their status  
Woem Woem!  
~  
Annabeth Chase: hey Nico don’t animals hate children of Hades (and Pluto)?  
Nico di Angelo: he’s one of Small Bob’s siblings...  
Anabeth Chase: oh ok  
Angel Solace: he’s sooo cute! I mean pure fluffy!  
Leo Valdez: so when do you tell us what you look like?  
Angel Solace: hmmm... I’ll leave you to guess!  
Leo Valdez: what? Noooooo!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's chapter six... Wait or is it seven Aw Stix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> ...
> 
> You didn't really believe me did you? Naw I need some prompts though!

Percy Jackson updated his status  
The world is so donkey  
-  
Annabeth Chase: that’s stupid  
Thalia Grace: beyond stupid  
Hazel Levesque: wow... that’s...  
Nico di Angelo: old school and stupid?  
Hazel Levesque: yep  
Will Solace: why would you... so stupid  
Leo Valdez: that’s just... so... ... DONKEY  
Tyson: Donkey!  
Bones: Woem?  
Nico di Angelo: he means donkey like dumb or stupid...  
Bones: Woem...Woem!  
Nico di Angelo: yep stupid  
Percy Jackson: it’s not that stupid... and how do you know what he’s saying?  
Nico di Angelo: it is and I don’t know how can you understand horses?  
Percy Jackson: well...  
Nico di Angelo: don’t answer that!  
Angel Solace: wow this was umm weird...  
~  
Okay that was a prompt I got from my mom so yeah anyway I'm going to start a new story that should be up in a few days  
Summery: girls must become healers or housewives, men must become with nobles warriors and with peasants they have the other jobs (blacksmith, baker, merchant, exe) but two twins realize if they want to do what they love most they must switch roles when they come to live in a dojo far from the place they grew up.  
I hope you will enjoy it...  
Angel’s Out!


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Jackson updated his status 

Hey guys! You’ll never guess what I just found!!!

~

Annabeth Chase: Blue cake?

Percy Jackson: No

Rachel Dare: a blue hair brush?

Percy Jackson: no

Tyson: Fish ponies?

Percy Jackson: No

Tyson: ...Peanut butter sandwich?

Percy Jackson: um no

Will Solace: Children of the sea?  
Percy Jackson: No wait what?

Nico di Angelo: a manga it has something to do with the sea

Percy Jackson: I almost want to know how you know that but...

Nico di Angelo: I made the mistake of offering to help him un-box his manga... if you didn’t sound so clueless I’d suspect Nutella but well you sound normal...

Percy Jackson: who's ready for the big revealing? 

Everyone: JUST TELL US!!!!!

Percy Jackson: I have discovered...FANFICTION!!!

~~~  
Angel's Out


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: before I get lots of comments from people who know me yes Skye’s rainbow hair looked like mine did and yes that’s where I got the idea. Also before we begin, this chapter is dedicated to my friend PixalBro60 (On Wattpad) because he answered my questions and really he is just awesome and deserves it anyways. He is writing a HoO fanfic it only has one chapter and he is bad at updating because he has lots to do in RL so it’s understandable. Anyway check him out! Now onto the story!

Skye Lapp updated her status  
NIKKI!!!

Nico di Angelo: yes?  
Percy Jackson: Wait I thought only Chuck could call u that?  
Annabeth Chase: *you  
Skye Lapp: That’s Percy?  
Nico di Angelo: Yep  
Percy Jackson: why do you say it like that?  
Skye Lapp: go put on a jersey  
Nico di Angelo: XD  
Percy Jackson:?  
Nico di Angelo: …Culo.  
Skye Lapp: hush boy oh hush boy  
Skye Lapp: don’t say a word  
Skye Lapp: throw on a jursy   
Nico di Angelo: no one gets hurt  
Will Solace: hush girl oh hush girl  
Skye Lapp: just bat your eyes  
Will Solace: Play our little game  
Skye Lapp: Play our little game  
Percy Jackson: um…  
Nico di Angelo: it’s a song Percy  
Percy Jackson: oh…  
Skye Lapp: NM  
Annabeth Chase: who are you anyways?  
Skye Lapp: Hoi! I’m Temi owner of tem shop!  
Annabeth Chase: Wait what?  
Nico di Angelo: Skye knock it off  
Skye Lapp: but I can’t stop! The world isn’t pure yet!  
Skye Lapp: Because it isn’t made of LOVE  
Annabeth Chase: …  
Nico di Angelo: ignore the rainbow head  
Skye Lapp: Roy G Biv! Also rainbows are when god is having…  
Nico di Angelo: SKYE!!!  
Skye Lapp: SORRY! NOT SORRY!!!  
Tyson: Rainbow!  
Percy Jackson: what is with this talk of rainbows?  
Nico di Angelo: her hair is dyed the colors of the rainbow  
Skye Lapp: it’s not dyed you jerk!  
Annabeth Chase:…okay…?  
Bones: Woem

Angel’s out


End file.
